Survival Island
Survival Island is the twelveth episode of the second season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the twenty-fifth episode overall. Plot Lauren woke up in a strange room. She looked around, and didn't see anything familiar. She looked down, and saw Richard sleeping on the floor next to her. "Wow. I didn't realize how cute he looks when he's sleeping. Richard, Richard. Wake up." She shoved Richard. Richard woke up, and saw the condition they were in. "Well, um, this is....." "Awkward?" "No, I mean, me personally, I like it. Besides the being trapped part." He looked at the Simplicitrix. "Alright, Lauren. Who do you want me to go to get us out of here?" "You're letting me pick?" "Yeah. Why not?" "Um, Brainstorm?" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and became Brainstorm. He went over to the only door in the room, and scanned it. "It is made of a carbon-based material, smashed coal, it seems." "Speak English." "It is made of diamonds." He pressed the Simplicitrix, and became Echo Echo. "You might want to close your ears." Lauren covered her ears, and Echo Echo shattered the door with his sound waves, and transformed back. He felt his pockets, and sighed. "Of course. No phone." "I don't have mine either." "I'll call someone on my Simplicitrix." He tried to make a call, but failed. He looked up, and saw Lauren was giving him a worried look. "Uhm, no signal?" Richard sighed. "Come on, Lauren. Wildmutt'll get us out of here." "I get to ride on Wildmutt?" "Yeah." Lauren smiled. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and became Wildmutt. Lauren climbed up on Wildmutt's back. Wildmutt started running off. He got a strange sent of something technological, and ran towards it. He suddenly got another smell, salt. He skidded to a stop, just before falling off a cliff into the ocean. Lauren got off, and Richard transformed back. "Is that, an ocean?" "Wildmutt was able to smell salt. That's why I stopped. Didn't want us falling off and the Simplicitrix failing to turn me into Ripjaws to save us." Lauren looked at him. "You didn't want me drowning, did you?" Richard didn't look at her. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed to keep you from drowning, or any death for that." Lauren blushed. "So, what about the other side of this?" "Hold on. Jetray'll check." He pressed the Simplicitrix, but became Stinkfly instead of Jetray. "Ugh." "Look on the bright side, Rich. At least you're still a flying alien." Richard nodded, then flew up. He searched around with his eyes, landed, and transformed back. "All water. We're on an island. No sight of land for miles. Closest one is the direction I was going when Wildmutt. I smelled technology. Mainly my phone and iPod." Lauren looked in the direction. "So, that might be where we should go?" "Yeah. But I can't go Ripjaws, cause if your feet end up going in the water, a shark might get an idea. Plus, I don't wanna risk you getting hurt from the cliff." Lauren smiled. "You really care about me." "Yeah, I do." Richard began searching the Simplicitrix for an alien to go. "Swampfire, Alien X, Diamondhead, Terraspin, Lodestar, Rath, Chromastone, Grey Matter. AHA! Clockwork!" He pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Clockwork. "Why go Clockwork?" "Maybe we can see who or what brought us here." His protrudance on his head glowed red, and began spinning. Everything around them turned red, and a time hologram showed what had happened earlier. The two saw a figure walking to the room, pulling them with him. "ALBERT!" Both of them said at the same time. Clockwork stopped the hologram, and transformed back. "What the heck is Albert's problem? He knows I'm all the aliens. He should know better than to try to trap me somewhere." "Correction: He should know better than to trap you somewhere with that watch and the daughter of a cop." "Touche." Richard and Lauren began walking back to the room. While walking back, a giant rock monster began running down from the mountain. Richard transformed into Way Big, and looked down at Lauren. "I'll hold him off! You get back to the room!" The rock monster tackled Way Big. Lauren ran off to the room. A few hours later, Lauren heard a knock at the door. She looked through the whole, and then opened the door. She wrapped her arms around Richard. "You don't believe how much I missed you." "If only I knew." He put his arms around Lauren. Suddenly, another voice came in behind Richard. "Oh, how cute. I hope you're saying your good-byes. Because you're about to meet your doom." "Albert. What's the big idea with trappin us on this island?" "Well, why not have my biggest enemy and his crush work together to fail to get off this island?" "Fail?" "Well, you haven't gott off, have you?" "Not yet, we haven't." Richard transformed into NRG. "That's a very nice handle you have there. Be a shame if something were to happen to it." Albert jumped up, grabbed the handle, put the claw of a crane on it, and tore the top of the suit off. NRG fell over. Lauren gasped "NO!" "Your little boyfriend's gone." "Yo, city kid. Ever heard the phrase, don't count your chickens before they hatch? Caust this is one radioactive chicken who has just hatched from his containment suit!" NRG came up out of his suit. He tackled Albert. He shot Albert through the room's wall. Albert got up, and tried all of his traps, which all failed to prevail NRG's radiation. He picked Albert up, and then threw him to the mountain. Lauren ran up to Richard. "What's going to happen to Albert?" "He'll be comin round the mountain when he comes." The SImplicitrix timed out, put the suit back around NRG, and timed him out. Richard accidentally stepped on a panel, causing a bridge to come out of the island. "Come on, Lauren. Let's go home." "Alright. But first," She got on her tip-toes, and kissed Richard's lips. She started walking on the bridge. "Hey, wait up!" On the mountain, Albert woke up. "Richard? Lauren? Anybody?!" Characters *Richard *Lauren Villains *Albert *Albert's Traps Aliens Used *Brainstorm *Echo Echo *Wildmutt *Stinkfly (first reappearance by present Richard; accidental; selected alien was Jetray) *Clockwork (first reappearance) *Way Big *NRG *NRG Themes NRG Rasputin vs. Stalin Instrumental Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10